This invention relates to a new and distinct selection of Argyranthemum frutesens (L.) Schultz-Bip, native to the Canary Islands and a member of the Compositae family. Argyranthemum frutescens cv. `Annabel` was a result of an uncontrolled breeding program. My selection was found among non clonal Argyranthemum frutescens plants and neither the seed nor pollen parent is known. I selected this seedling progeny in January 1993. My discovery was made at 100 Boundary Road, Narre Warren East, Victoria, Australia. Selection was based on the attributes of the large habit and large profuse flowers. My new plant has been asexually reproduced by cuttings since the discovery in 1993 at 100 Boundary Road, Narre Warren East, Victoria, Australia and later at Monrovia Nursery Company, 18331 E. Foothill Boulevard, Azusa, Calif. Had this chance seedling not been discovered and propagated, it may have been lost to mankind. It is unlikely these particular select and favorable attributes of this plant could be conveyed to progeny through sexual reproduction in the next generation. However, through extensive propagation by rooting of the plant it has been established that the novel exceptional characteristics of this plant are stable and reliably passed on the clonal specimens through asexual reproduction.